YOUR KISS
by nopembermu
Summary: Ketika Yachi Hitoka menyadarinya, ia sudah tidak bisa kembali. Ia tersesatーdi dalam Kuroo Tetsurou. / Maaf untuk lemon yang tidak sesuai ekspektasi.


Kamar pemuda itu sebelumnya tak pernah sepanas ini. Tidak pernah.

Suara napas menderu. Salah satu dari mereka berpikir keputusan yang diambilnya sesaat barusan adalah salah. Namun terlambat. Ketika gadis polos itu menyadarinya, ia sudah tidak bisa kembali. Ia tersesat,

ーdi dalam Kuroo Tetsurou.

* * *

 **RATE M. Tidak baik dikonsumsi 19 tahun kebawah. Kalau kamu masih memilih melanjutkan, I warned you from the start.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu tentu saja punya Haruichi Furudate-sensei, saya cuma pinjam Yachi dan Kuroo sebentar untuk berbuat maksiat._

* * *

 **Serius loh ya, kalau belum cukup umur belum boleh baca! Aku mengingatkan lagi nih ya!**

* * *

 _ **YOUR KISS**_

 **.**

Nopembermu © 2018

* * *

 **Kalau tetap maksa mau baca, yasudah. Dosa tanggung sama-sama ya!**

* * *

Yachi Hitoka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat seseorang merayap keatas tubuh mungil yang ia miliki setelah sebelumnya sebuah pengalaman 'ciuman hebat' sekejab barusan ia rasakan. Ia kehabisan napas. Yachi oleng, hampir tidak dapat menemukan dirinya lagi setelah ciuman pertama yang ia lakukan.

Deru napas menggelitik lehernya, terasa geli. Ia harus cepat mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghentikan ini. Menghentikan kapten Nekoma ini.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Kuroo-san, aku ra..." Yachi mengerang saat merasa lehernya digigit, geli, ini seperti dikelitiki, "...sa ini tidak benar."

"Kenapa tidak benar?" Manja sekali suara Kuroo yang balik bertanya. Ia pasti sudah pandai dalam urusan seperti ini, Yachi seharusnya lebih waspada.

Ada sengatan dahsyat menghampiri tubuh si gadis ketika Kuroo bermain-main di daerah dada, Yachi ingin meronta karena tak suka-atau malah suka?

Sorot mata Kuroo sekarang lebih baik ketimbang yang Yachi ingat selang beberapa jam tadi. Sekarang Yachi malah bingung antara menyesal atau tidak menyesal.

* * *

 _Sekilas setelah kalah dari Karasuno di kejuaraan Nasional, Kuroo terduduk dikoridor tempat orang-orang lalu lalang ingin menonton pertandingan. Yachi menemukannya._

 _Ia terlihat tidak terlalu bagus, meskipun sebelumnya kapten tim itu pura-pura biasa saja didepan rekanan Nekoma-nya. Tugas kapten untuk 'harus bahagia' itu ternyata sulit ya?_

 _Yachi ingin menyapa orang yang dia suka itu tapi bagaimana ya?_

 _Ya, Yachi memang menyukai Kuroo. Baru tahu ya?_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku setelah ini Hitoka-chan?" Seperti seseorang yang bisa membaca pikiran, Kuroo langsung bisa mengatakan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang, pun ia bisa mengetahui Yachi ada disekitarnya tanpa melihat sekeliling. Kuroo ini memang punya insting hebat._

 _Sorot matanya dingin. Sorot mata kekalahan. Sorot mata yang kelam._

 _Wajar saja, ia baru saja kalah dari rival yang ingin ia kalahkan, kan? Ia juga pasti ingin melaju menjadi juara Nasional di tahun terakhirnya di SMA, kan?_

 _Yachi langsung ikut berjongkok didepan Kuroo, "Tidak bisa, nanti orang-orang mencariku laluー"_

 _"Aku yang akan menjagamu." Potong Kuroo, ia menatap Yachi dengan sorot mata terkelam yang pernah Yachi lihat, "Bilang kalau kita akan cari oleh-oleh."_

* * *

Apanya yang mencari 'oleh-oleh?'

Ketika pakaian Yachi sudah tergeletak entah dimana, perasaan membuncah yang Yachi tidak tahu apa namanya, dan kedua tangan Kuroo yang masih bermain didadanya serta salah satunya bebas di bagian bawah. Yachi tidak mendengar apapun kecuali suaranya sendiri yang meminta Kuroo berhenti.

 _Kenapa suaraku terdengar menjijikan sekali?_

Kuroo merampas bibir Yachi, mengecupnya dalam, bermain-main tanpa henti, membuat Yachi sesak napas untuk kesekian kali. Dengan nakal Kuroo menarik lidahnya melewati leher dan lagi-lagi berhenti diundukan dada perempuan yang sekarang merancau tak jelas.

"Ku..rooooo-ssannns! Ja..ngan. Tidak! Jangan disanaaahhh!" Yachi menggelinjang, ia tahu betul yang mereka lakukan adalah kesalahan. Sangat salah. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ketika semua ini makin menggila?

"Dimana?" Kuroo bertanya dengan muka yang dipolos-poloskan, tch, kurang ajar benar Kuroo ini.

Yachi dengan segenap kekuatan akal sehatnya, "JanganーAkhhhh!"

Pria hitam itu menarik bibirnya kebagian bawah, berputar-putar sebentar diperut dan turun setelah membuka kaki gadis itu, ganas. Ia sangat ganas. Lidah Kuroo sangat ganas.

Yachi tidak dapat menahan suaranya. Suara menjijikan dari mulutnya sendiri. Rambut Kuroo terasa menyentuh-nyentuh perutnya yang sekarang tidak dilindungi apa-apa. Geli.

"Uaaaghhh!"

Pria ini memang kurang ajar, sekarang lidahnya makin ia sengaja bermain di tepi bawah sana, meski kedua kaki Yachi telah menjepit kepala Kuroo, tapi pemuda itu santai saja dengan aktifitasnya tersebut.

"Jangan Kuroo-san, Jangan." Seru Yachi, tidak kuat lagi.

* * *

 _"Hitoka-chan, kau sudah pernah ciuman?" Tanya Kuroo di perjalanan mereka._

 _Yachi menggeleng, "Belum pernah."_

 _"Mungkin suatu saat mesti kita coba." Ujar Kuroo dengan suara datar._

 _"Eh, coba apa?"_

 _"Ciuman pertamamu." Tersenyum miring, khas Kuroo sekali._

* * *

Sebuah perasaan sengatan listrik menjalari perut Yachi, ketika lidah Kuroo terasa semakin dalam didalam Yachi, dalam, intens, dan dalam kecepatan konstan. semakin dalam, semakin tinggi, semakinー

Lenguhan keras lolos begitu saja dari bibir Yachi. Perasaan yang belum pernah Yachi rasakan sebelum ini. Tak ada satu katapun yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan perempuan pirang ini sekarang.

Kuroo menjauhkan wajahnya dari bagian bawah Yachi bersamaan dengan lenguhan gadis itu yang entah kenapa terasa sangat enak di telinga. Kuroo suka suara itu. Suka sekali. Menemukan pemandangan Yachi yang terlihat berantakan dengan pose menggodaーyang tidak orangnya sadari.

"Hitoka-chan..." Kuroo menyebut nama gadis itu, memanggilnya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, sibuk mengatur napas, sepertinya memang tak berniat menjawab.

Kuroo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yachi, membisikinya seduktif, "Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Yachi terdiam, mengatur napas, untuk kemudian mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali, "..Ya."

Kuroo tersenyum, "Aku juga menyukaimu." Ia membelai rambut Yachi, "Suka ini." Menyentuh pipi gadis itu, "Ini juga." Serta meraba pelan ujung bibir Yachi, "Dan ini."

Pernyataan cinta dengan suara candu itu menghilangkan sebagian isi kepala Yachi, ada perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu, dadanya senang karena berdebar-debar akibat pertanyaan itu, dan bagian bawahnya yang berdenyut-denyut karena lidah keparat Kuroo.

Kuroo melepas kaos hitam terakhirnya, melempanya kesembarang arah. Mempertontonkan otot dan bisepnya yang tercetak sempurna, sangat... Kuroo...sekali.

Menambah perasaan aneh pada Yachi semua itu berkumpul, menjadikan gadis yang baru kelas satu SMA itu diambang sadar dan tidak sadar.

Kuroo meminta izin, "Aku lakukan ya?"

"Lakukan apa?" Yachi bertanya polos, sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kuroo melepas celana terakhirnya, membuat mereka sama-sama tak memakai apa-apa. Seperti Adam dan Hawa pertama kali diturunkan ke bumi. Sebuah estetika sejati.

Yachi bengong, mencerna. Otak pintarnya menjadi tumpul beberapa menit belakangan.

Pemuda itu menarik perpanjangan miliknya, menaruhnya tepat di atas bagian bawah Yachi yang sensitif. Bergeselan, diulang-ulang. Sensasi menyenangkan untuk Kurooー

ーsepertinya untuk si gadis juga.

"Ber...he..nti.. di..situ!" Yachi tak sanggup menatap Kuroo yang berada diatasnya, ia akan gila kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.

Kuroo hiraukan, ia tetap bermain-main di depan gerbang itu. Tidak meringsek masuk. Ayolah, hanya main-main saja.

"Jangan!" Gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, perasaan aneh yang ia ketahui, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam gerakan yang tidak ia mengertiーdan rasanya nikmat.

Tapi mama bilang itu tak boleh.

Masih ada segaris akal sehat dikepalanya, ucapan ibunya adalah mutlak. Dan ini tidak boleh. Ini salah. Yachi tidak boleh melakukannya. Tapi Kuroo menjawab kebimbangan itu dengan semakin cepat ia mempermainkan Yachi. Mundur perlahan, untuk kemudian maju sekejap. Sialan. Kenapa ia benar-benar pintar melakukannya.

Sebuah gelombang besar datang, semakin besar, merangsek dalam tubuh Yachi, sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan akanー

Kuroo menjauhkan tongkat kerasnya dari bagian bawah Yachi. Tepat ketika gadis itu akan sampai untuk kedua kalinya.

Menyebalkan. Yachi belum sampai. Sialan.

"Ke..napa?" Yachi bertanya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa ia ditinggalkan disaat-saat seperti ini?

"Eh?" Kuroo menengok pada Yachi sambil meraih kolornya yang tergeletak dilantai.

Muka Yachi merah, ia sebenarnya malu mengakui kebingungannya, tapi tanyakan sajalah, "Apa sudah selesai?

"Belum. Tapi..." Kuroo memperlihatkan wajah polos yang nampak berpikir, "Hitoka-chan tadi bilang 'jangan'." Lalu Kuroo tersenyum manis sekali.

Ah benar. Yachi memang memintanya berhenti tadi. Berkali-kali. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?

"Jadi anggap saja sudah selesai, terima kasih. Hitoka-chan." Kuroo mendekatkan diri ke ranjangnya lalu mengecup dahi Yachi. "Aku sayang Hitoka-chan."

Yachi bangun dan terduduk di ranjang Kuroo, sepreinya acak-acakan. Ada perasaan salah yang kosong dalam diri Yachi, ada yang meronta. Entah apa.

"Jangan berhenti."

Kuroo terkesiap dan langsung menatap Yachi, gadis ini bicara apa?

Yachi membuat ekspresi paling menggoda yang pernah Kuroo lihat, "Maksudku, jangan berhenti, Kuroo-san."

Persetan apa kata mama, Yachi ingin lebih. Lebih dari ini. Ia ingin itu dan mama mana tahu? Dan kalau tidak dilanjutkan sekarang, kapan lagi.

Kuroo bengong menatap Yachi.

Yachi diam menatap Kuroo, menunggunya.

* * *

 _Mereka sampai disebuah rumah, dan Kuroo mempersilakan Yachi mengunjungi kamarnya._

 _"Orang rumah yang lainnya kemana, Kuroo-san?" Yachi bertanya karena tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini._

 _"Kakekku kerumah bibi, sedang ayahku kerja."_ _Kuroo memberikan Yachi jus jeruk dalam gelas,_ _"Ayo kekamarku."_

 _"Eh, ngapain? Bukannya seorang gadis nggak boleh sembarangan ke kamar cowok?"_

 _"Gapapa." Kuroo tersenyum sedikit, "Aku ingin ciuman pertamamu."_

 _Sebuah ciuman pertama terdengar romantis, dan Yachi kira itu hanya sebuah candaan._

* * *

Apanya yang bercanda?

Kuroo langsung menghantam Yachi dan membuatnya kembali dalam posisi berbaring, "Kau tidak boleh minta berhenti sekarang."

Ada perasaan takut akan ancaman itu, tapi Yachi juga ingin, jadi seperti gadis penurut pada majikan, ia menampilkan wajah pasrah yang ingin, "Selesaikan, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo melumat bibir Yachi, dan akal sehat Yachi sudah ia buang entah kemana. Tak peduli ketika sesuatu dengan paksa masuk di daerah bawah, sakit. Yachi ingin berteriak tapi ia dalam ciuman panas sekarang.

Atas bawahnya penuh, kau tahu?

Sekali hentak, Kuroo terbenam dalam Yachi. Keduanya menarik diri dalam kecupan itu, mengatur napas. Mereka sepenuhnya menjadi satu.

"Apa sakit?"

"Sakit sekali." Yachi meringis, benar ternyata kata mama tidak boleh. Karena ini sakit. Sangat sakit.

Setelah bertanya seperti itu, Kuroo berinisiatif memulai gerakan legenda. Menarik dan menghentak, diulang-ulang, berkali-kali.

"Aaggggghhhh..." Yachi berteriak, hujaman Kuroo terasa candu, ia ikut dalam irama itu. Pinggangnya bergerak sendiri.

Kuroo menelungkupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yachi, menciumnya sesekali, membisikinya kalimat yang membuat mereka makin menggila, "Kau yang terbaik, Hitoka-chan."

sesuatu yang salah ini ternyata sangat enak, Yachi belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya, "Kau berada ter...lalu j-auuuh, Kuroo, san."

"Panggil namaku, Hitoka-chan."

"Tetsurou-kun, lebih..."

Mereka tenggelam dalam hawa panas yang ada disekitaran mereka. Setelah nanti selesai, mereka akan betul-betul sadar kalau mereka sungguh tak bisa kembali.

Mereka sudah tak bisa menjadi diri mereka yang sebelumnya.

* * *

 _"Aku ingin lagi boleh?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau di toilet gedung pertandingan besok?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau ada yang ketahuan orang?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau di toilet gedung pertandingan besok?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau ada yang ketahuan orang?"_

 _"Tidak akan ada yang tau, Hitoka-chan."_

* * *

Aku penasaran, boleh kucoba sekali lagi? Kapan-kapan? Itu menyenangkan, Kuroo-san.

* * *

 _ **Note** :_

 _*Gaberani baca* ini tuh bener-bener selesai tulis langsung post. Lemon pertamaku. Berusaha vulgar tapi nggak eksplisit tapi susah ternyata huhu. Dan mungkin bakal kuhapus nanti, tapi nulisnya seru juga, berasa kayak dikejar-kejar apa gitu memicu adrenalin banget. Hehe. Mungkin ini yang terakhir (dan pertama?) buat beginian, tapi kepikiran nulis threesome TanaKiyoNoya hehe. (Untuk rate M aku post di FFN aja ya, yang ini mungkin kuhapus, banyak dedek-dedek) hehehe._


End file.
